The present invention relates generally to independent suspension systems for wheeled vehicles that allow each wheel to move up and down without undue influence on the other wheels, and more particularly to a compact or space-saving independent suspension system occupying as little underfloor space as possible to provide a large interior space for a wheeled vehicle.
In recent years, there have been disclosed various independent suspension systems for wheeled vehicles that allow each wheel to move up and down without undue influence on the other wheels. A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10(1998)-076826 (hereinafter referred to as “JP10-076826”) shows a rear independent suspension system for a wheeled vehicle including a trailing member (indicated by “swing arm” in JP10-076826) extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle to rotatably support a wheel and to retain the wheel in a proper longitudinal position against rotation on a vertical axis of the vehicle, and an upper lateral link and a lower lateral link (indicated by “upper link” and “lower link” in JP10-076826) each extending under the floor of the vehicle in a lateral direction of the vehicle to retain the wheel in a proper lateral position against rotation on a longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and to allow the wheel to travel on the compression and on the rebound in a vertical direction of the vehicle.